


Non Omnis Moriar

by Lenami



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Ignacy remembers everything, In a way, Kinda?, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, again better you tell me bc I am an idiot author, but honestly I can never tell if it's actually sad, kinda angsty, ok Rzecki and Katz are completely canon, you can't deny it
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami/pseuds/Lenami
Summary: Myślał o tym, jak pierwszy- i właściwie jedyny raz widział Stasia pijanego, dawno, dawno temu, kiedy ten jeszcze studiował.Znalazł Wokulskiego siedzącego na podłodze w kuchni, z nieobecną miną miętoszącego w dłoniach kapelusz. Nawet w półmroku Ignacy mógł zauważyć jego niezdrowo zarumienione policzki i rozszerzone źrenice. Włosy miał rozczochrane, koszulę pomiętą. Zapach alkoholu wokół niego był wyczuwalny.- Wszyscy… Wszyscy… - mamrotał. – Wszyscy przeciwko mnie....Ignacy Rzecki pamiętał, wszystko pamiętał.
Relationships: Ignacy Rzecki & Stanisław Wokulski, Ignacy Rzecki/August Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Non Omnis Moriar

**Author's Note:**

> Skoro zapewniłam sobie już uroczyste wyklęcie przez narodowy związek nauczycieli polskiego, zawsze można sprofanować jeszcze więcej polskich klasyków, prawda?  
> Zastanawiałam się, czy nie zrobić z tego czegoś większego, ale bałam się, że tekst zepsuję- a napisałam dokładnie to co chciałam i wszystko złożyło się dość ładnie w całość, więc stwierdziłam, że można to już tak zostawić.  
> Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to przeczyta, będzie zadowolony.

Ostatnimi czasy Ignacego zaczęły dręczyć wątpliwości, czy przypadkiem nie popełnił pewnych życiowych błędów. Miał świadomość, że żył życiem pożyczonym, życiem innych, lecz nigdy nie wątpił w prawdziwość swojej miłości do innych- bezinteresownej i właściwej, znajomej. Brakowało mu rodziny, którą zastąpił kręgiem ludzi spotkanych po drodze. Ignacy zbierał ich jak dzieci zbierają wypolerowane przez fale otoczaki- podnosił i wkładał do kieszeni, co jakiś czas z namaszczeniem sprawdzając, czy wciąż tam są.

Nie było ich wiele- ale byli pewni, prawdziwi, a ich życie było bardziej rzeczywiste dla niego niż jego własna historia. Staś zawsze znajdował się przed wszystkim innym- jego najważniejszy i najstarszy przyjaciel, Ignacy traktował go jak swojego młodszego brata, choć wiedział, że nie jest on w stanie odwzajemnić się dokładnie tym samym. Stach nigdy wiedział, jak radzić sobie z ludźmi darzących go uczuciem- niezależnie jakim, ponieważ zbytnio pragnął zrozumienia, którego inni nie byli w stanie mu ofiarować. Ignacy mógł jedynie stać za nim- cokolwiek by się stało; i zawsze stał, ale teraz Wokulski zniknął- i to chyba już na dobre.

A więc teraz z uporem rozpamiętywał i wspominał lepsze czasy, dawne czasy, zanim jeszcze Izabela Łęcka wkroczyła w ich życie.

Myślał o tym, jak pierwszy- i właściwie jedyny raz widział Stasia pijanego, dawno, dawno temu, kiedy ten jeszcze studiował.

_Było już późno, bardzo późno, gdy obudził go brzęk kluczy i głuchy dźwięk uderzenia, po którym usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo._

Ach tak, to Stach. Późno jak na niego _, pomyślał i z westchnieniem przewrócił się na drugi bok, aby z powrotem zapaść w sen, jednak dalsze odgłosy dochodzące z przedsionka zaniepokoiły go. Z niechęcią wstał, wzdrygając się, gdy jego bose stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi._

_Znalazł Wokulskiego siedzącego na podłodze w kuchni, z nieobecną miną miętoszącego w dłoniach kapelusz. Nawet w półmroku Ignacy mógł zauważyć jego niezdrowo zarumienione policzki i rozszerzone źrenice. Włosy miał rozczochrane, koszulę pomiętą. Zapach alkoholu wokół niego był wyczuwalny._

_\- Wszyscy… Wszyscy… - mamrotał. – Wszyscy przeciwko mnie._

_Rzeckiemu ulżyło, że to tylko działanie alkoholu, ale także mocno go to zaniepokoiło; Stach nigdy się nie upijał, wszystkie wieczory spędzając z nosem w książce, ucząc się do upadłego aż zasypiał, opierając jasną głowę na otwartych stronicach._

_\- Wódka? – spytał się krótko. – Czy będziesz, no wiesz…?_

_Wykonał znaczący gest._

_Wokulski pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie i zakrył usta dłonią, krzywiąc się. Ignacy popędził chwycić pierwszą lepszą rzecz, która by się nadawała- w końcu porwał stary kubeł stojący w sieni i zdążył w ostatnim momencie; Stach właśnie zwrócił całą zawartość żołądka, zginając się w bolesny sposób. Próbował wyprostować się, ale ponownie wstrząsnęły nim konwulsje._

_\- Wszyscy, wszyscy przeciwko mnie – powtórzył i znów się pochylił. – Nic! Nic się nie da!_

_Rzecki nieśmiało oparł rękę na jego ramieniu, chcąc uspokoić go choć odrobinę. Ośmielił się, gdy zobaczył, że ten przyjacielski gest wyraźnie dodał Wokulskiemu otuchy._

To takie do niego niepodobne! Takie niepodobne, _myślał, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła, kiedy ten na zmianę wymiotował i bełkotał:_

_\- Tak mi trudno, tak mi trudno… Nie dam już rady, nie dam._

_W końcu umilkł i Ignacy zorientował się, że po twarzy płyną mu ciche łzy. Staś zasłonił oczy ręką, jakby wstydził się ich._

_\- Niezależnie co zrobię, nic nie wystarczy, ja nie wystarczę. Nikomu! Niczemu! – powiedział gorzko, brzmiąc jakby starał się usprawiedliwić._

_Rzecki niezręcznie wydobył z kieszeni chusteczkę i wcisnął mu w dłoń, desperacko pragnąc go pocieszyć, lecz czując się zupełnie bezsilnie._

_\- Stasiu, och Stasiu, nie mów tak. To wódka mówi – były to jedyne słowa jakie udało mu się znaleźć. Po chwili dodał, bez zastanowienia- Dla mnie… dla mnie zawsze wystarczałeś._

_Czując się skrępowany własnymi słowami spuścił wzroki zaczął się plątać pomiędzy słowami:_

_\- To wódka mówi, tak, rano będziesz jaśniej myślał. Powinieneś iść do łóżka, chodź. Możesz wstać? – Oboje podnieśli się, Ignacy pomógł dźwignąć mu się na nogi i gdy wreszcie z powrotem spojrzał na jego twarz, poczuł, że może jednak dobrze, że powiedział te słowa._

Teraz gdy był starszy, tak bardzo pragnął mu te słowa powtórzyć, znów być w stanie mu zrobić coś- cokolwiek! Ale już było za późno i Ignacemu pozostała jedynie pusta nadzieja na list i wspomnienia; całe morze wspomnień. Jego ojciec powiedział mu przed śmiercią: „Pamiętaj!... Wszystko pamiętaj!” i Ignacy pamiętał, wszystko pamiętał.

Wszystko.

Były jednak rzeczy o których nigdy nikomu nie powiedział. Wśród wszystkiego co pamiętał, pamiętał także to jak łaskotał go po policzku oddech Augusta Katza, gdy ten szeptał: „Ignasiu, Ignasiu!” i jak ciepłe były jego dłonie w chłodne noce. 

_August pociągnął za przykrycie na co Ignacy wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk oburzenia._

_\- I tak masz większą część! Już parę nocy z rzędu ci na to pozwalałem._

_\- Bo ty zawsze przesuwasz się w bok - Katz odparł na to ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Więc zostawiasz mi miejsce._

_\- Och, no co ty nie powiesz. Powinniśmy byli kupić większy koc, ten byłby za mały nawet na tylko jednego z nas!_

_\- Po prostu przysuń się bliżej._

_Rzecki zmierzył go nieufnym spojrzeniem, ale rzeczywiście zbliżył się, na co August zaśmiał się i chwycił go znienacka, oplatając go ramionami tak, że ten nie mógł już uciec._

_\- No chodźże tu! Przecież nie gryzę, a tak będzie cieplej._

_Ignacy poczuł, że czerwieni się okropnie, ale niepewnie odwzajemnił gest i także go objął, zahaczając palce w materiał jego koszuli. Zapadła niespodziewana, nieruchoma cisza i Ignacy mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć jak jego oddech ucina się i faluje, gdy poczuł dłoń Augusta łagodnie chwytającą jego własną. Z wahaniem obrócił rękę, tak aby mogli spleść palce- powoli, powolutku, po jednym na raz._

_\- Ignacy… Ignasiu… czy mogę? Wiem, że to grzech straszliwy…_

_\- Tak, tak… - miał zachrypnięty głos. – Możesz! Musisz!_

_Spojrzał Katzowi w oczy z niespotykaną dla siebie pewnością i zobaczył w nich ulgę i czułość. Sam nie był pewien jak to się stało, ale zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej i jeszcze bardziej do siebie, aż ich nosy prawie się dotknęły._

_August uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, drugą ręką ujmując go za tył głowy. Ignacy odwzajemnił pocałunek- odrobinę niezgrabnie, ale z entuzjazmem. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, z powrotem ułożyli się wygodnie. August przyciskał policzek do jego policzka, gdy zasypiali, tuląc się do siebie kurczowo, jakby była to ostatnia noc na ziemi._

Wspomnienie tej nocy prześladowało Ignacego Rzeckiego, gdy bezsennie snuł się po swoim malutkim mieszkanku. Prześladowało go, gdy patrząc się ponuro na ścianę, pił herbatę przy stole, gdy odejmował na chwilę pióro od stronic pamiętnika, zastanawiając się: _zapisać, czy nie?_ Towarzyszyło mu, gdy wyglądał listu, który nigdy nie miał przyjść, gdy zamartwiał się o Stasia. Zawsze, zawsze, zawsze – i wtedy Ignacy żałował, że usłuchał słów ojca, że pamiętał, wszystko pamiętał. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za czytanie! Módlcie się za moją biedną duszę, bo piszę, zamiast uczyć się do egzaminów. Bardzo miło by było dostać jakąś informację zwrotną!


End file.
